


Coffee Shop

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Creek Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: it all started on a rainy day in May when they first met inside of an on campus coffeeshop.“Can I get you anything?”“I don’t-“...“Blonde roast. Tall. Splash of cream and a little bit of vanilla.”“Coming right up!”





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

Craig had gone to the small coffee shop every day for the past month. It had become a routine for him at this point.

Oddly enough though, he wasn’t really a fan of coffee per say but he really couldn’t help himself.

The blonde barista had caught his eye the very first day he took his coffee order on that one faithful rainy day in May during finals week junior year.

This boy was beautiful, stunning in every way. His blonde hair was usually always pulled back with a headband, his freckles were scattered across his face and neck like stars in the night sky. His eyes were the shade of green pine trees are during a foggy day. And his smile was literal sunshine.

His name tag said his name was Tweek. 

Craig probably should’ve done this a while ago but his nerves always got the best of him. It wasn’t his fault, this guy made him nervous.

Made his heart rate quicken, making his heart feel like it was going to push itself right through his chest.

However.

Today was the day.

Today was the day Craig was going to introduce himself to this young man. 

Today in this coffee shop where they first met for the first time all those months ago. 

Nerves be damned, he was going to do this.

So Craig downed the rest of his drink and put his laptop and his physics textbook back into his backpack before standing from the table he sat at every day.

The same spot in this old coffee shop every single day.

Right by the window, up against the wall. It gave him a good view of the counter. And therefore a good view of the blonde.

He zipped up his bag and flung his bag over his shoulder, empty coffee cup in hand, as he made his way towards the trash can near the cash register, where Tweek was working on some homework with headphones in, to throw away his cup. 

He smiled that bright smile when Craig approached, pulling his earbuds out of his ears. 

And Craig couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can I get you anything else?” Tweek stood up and leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm and his elbow planted firmly against the hard surface that separated the two young men. 

“No I-“ Craig adjusted his backpack as he tossed his cup out. “I actually just wanted to introduce myself...”

“So the mystery man comes out of hiding...” Craig heard Tweek mumble quietly to himself.

He wasn’t going to address it though.

He’d like to let Tweek believe he let those words go unheard.

“Oh yeah?” This time the blonde spoke a little louder, his eyes lighting up with a certain twinkle of excitement. 

“Yeah...” Craig nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, “I’ve come in here enough so I figured why not.”

Tweek leaned forward a little more, his other hand coming up to his face as he stared at the taller man, his smile only growing brighter.

“What’s your name then?”

“Craig.”

“Craig...” Tweek’s voice was soft as he looked the dark haired man up and down before stopping on his face, staring into those mismatched blue and brown eyes, “well Craig... it’s very nice to finally, formally, meet you.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Tweek moved away from the counter, the smile never leaving his face, “give me a second.”

And with that he started busying himself with a drink. Craig watched as he did... quickly coming to the realization that Tweek was preparing a very specific coffee order, his coffee order. 

“Hey Tweek I don’t-“

But before Craig could protest a cup was placed in front of him. And Tweek was smiling brightly.

“It’s on the house.”

Craig looked flabbergasted as he looked between the cup on the counter and the blonde in front of him.

And when he didn’t take it right away Tweek grabbed one of Craig’s hands and put the cup in it, his hand lingering a little longer then it maybe should’ve.

“Have a good night Craig.” Tweek smiled brightly before situating himself back in the stool he had by the register, giving Craig a small wave and putting his headphones back in. 

“I uh- thanks.” Craig smiled subtly as he put a $5 bill in the top jar before he made his way to the door, the little bell dinging as he slowly opened it, “you too Tweek.”

Craig didn’t see the faint blush form on Tweek’s face when Craig turned his back, instantly hiding his face in the fabric of his sweater sleeves.

And Tweek didn’t see the blush appear on Craig’s face as he walked outside.

He was appreciative for the coffee, the chilly Colorado air nipping at his warm skin. 

He zipped up his coat a little more before making his way down the street to his dorm, taking a sip of his steaming hot beverage.

And out of the corner of his eye he saw it. He saw writing on the cup in a blue sharpie.

As he lowered the beverage from his lips he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his cup a bit to read what was there.

And he smiled instantly when he read it.

It was Tweek’s name and his phone number with a little heart drawn next to it that said ‘text me’.

Clearly did Craig something right when he first came into the coffee shop.  
Because tonight he managed to get the cute barista boy’s phone number.

He turned and looked over his shoulder, looking right at the small on campus coffee shop.

If he never would’ve gone in there on that rainy day in May he never would’ve met Tweek, never would’ve made it to this moment he was in right now.

And it was then Craig realized something.

He realized that he had fallen in love in this small little on campus coffee shop with the cute blonde barista boy who had just given him his phone number.

And Craig Tucker wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> I’m participating in Creek Week this year so this is the first piece I did under the prompt Coffeeshop.
> 
> I hope everyone liked it so if you did go ahead and leave some feedback to let me know what you think of it.


End file.
